


Who the F* is Tasha?

by multifandomgeek



Series: Commuters [7]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian AU, Makeup Sex, Smut, commuters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: They had a fight last night, and it had turned ugly. This morning, they see each other on the commute to work, like they do every day, except they don't talk. Vanessa doesn't even look at Brooke.However, they love each other too much to stay away for long.





	Who the F* is Tasha?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Saiphl for betaing!

The thing with getting the train with your girlfriend every morning is that you get to see her every day whether you want to or not. Perhaps you’re having a bad day and she gets to cheer you up a little, perhaps she’s having a bad day and it’s your job to offer a little comfort. Perhaps you both are just in the right kind of mood to sit in silence for the ride, though that was particularly rare with Vanessa. Some days, for the two of them, that morning encounter would be their only moment together, and they would be grateful for that. But some days, it would be just the worst.

As Brooke stared at the side of Vanessa’s face she wondered why she didn’t just get into another door, another car. Stupid muscle memory. She was holding onto the metal bar of the train with such force her fingers were turning white. But she could see, even at this distance, that Vanessa’s jaw was set tight as she started out of the window, probably forcing herself not to look forward and risk looking at Brooke after her station passed, and that brought her some kind of twisted satisfaction, at least.

They had a fight last night, and it had turned ugly. It was way beyond their usual bickering or even heated disagreements about whatever subject they had a different opinion about. It had started by something so stupid Brooke couldn’t even believe as she relived the events in her head.

\--

_It wasn’t even a date, they were out for some ice cream after work, having promised Nina they would try her new flavor at Jeni’s that was out for pride month. It was delicious, and they were having a good time enjoying the late afternoon light and the spring breeze while Vanessa told Brooke another story about her friends at work. Brooke had heard a thousand of them by now, and wasn’t that interested if she was perfectly honest, but she listened, because she knew it was important for Vanessa to share those things with her._

_“Oh my God, Brooke Lynn! I haven’t seen you in a million years!” said an excited voice approaching their table, and Brooke turned to look. To her utter surprise, it was Tasha, someone who used to be a very close friend of hers but had moved away years ago. They had also hooked up a few times, but that was irrelevant, or at least Brooke thought it was._

_“Tasha, wow, you look gorgeous!” she said, getting up to give the woman a hug. “How have you been? Are you back in town?”_

_“I’m good! I’m just visiting, actually. I’m here for the week, we should catch up,” said Tasha, a hand lingering in Brooke’s arm, although she didn’t notice until Vanessa pointed it out later._

_“Of course! Let me give you my number and we can grab coffee or something,” said Brooke. Tasha gave her her phone and Brooke punched in her info, giving it back to her with a smile. “It’s so nice to see you again.”_

_“You too, honey,” responded Tasha, giving Brooke another hug and an unexpected kiss on her cheek, “I’ll let you get back to your date, but I’ll text you soon. Bye,” she finished with a wiggle of her fingers directed at Vanessa, who just smiled, closed-mouthed, and nodded politely._

\--

Vanessa left the train without so much as acknowledging Brooke’s presence, even though she walked right in front of her to get to the doors. She kept her pace until the train was gone, but as soon as she was sure Brooke couldn’t see her anymore she found a place to sit down and wipe out the tears on the corner of her eyes.

She hadn’t had time to not be mad at Brooke anymore, it was too soon to see her again and not be shaken by it. God, she missed her! Not that she forgot Brooke would be on the train, or expected it would be completely fine by now, but she wasn’t prepared for how fucking bad it would feel not to have her seat by Vanessa’s side like she did every day. How gut-wrenching it would be to see her and not talk to her, not touch her, have her hug the sadness away.

The worst part was how oblivious Brooke had been to it all, how much she had hurt Vanessa without even noticing. She had flirted with another girl right in front of her, and not only that, someone who she later found out was practically an ex. Brooke had given the bitch her number, neglected to so much as acknowledge Vanessa’s presence, let alone introduce her as her fucking _girlfriend_ , for crying out loud, and had the nerve to sit back down after the whole ordeal with a smile on her face as if all was well in the world.

Vanessa had given her the cold shoulder all evening after that, waiting for Brooke to apologize, but she just asked Vanessa why she was mad like _she didn’t have a fucking clue_! It had just escalated from that, and Vanessa wasn’t proud of how angry she ended up getting, of how much she screamed at Brooke or how many things that had nothing to do with what they started fighting about ended up thrown into the mix. But she also knew she had all the right in the world in feeling hurt from being an afterthought on her girlfriend's mind, and Brooke didn’t do much to show that she wasn't, she didn’t say anything that proved to Vanessa she was sorry for that, not even that she understood.

She took a deep breath, fixed her face as much as possible on the little mirror she carried in her purse and got up to carry on with her day. She tried to push the fight to the back of her mind, to not glance at her phone expecting a text or a call every so often, to not stare at the background picture for too long every time she looked at the time. It was a photo of the two of them they took on her birthday, a picture Vanessa loved so much because their smiles were so genuine, so natural, so _happy_.

At the end of the day, she got out of the train at Brooke’s station before she could make up her mind against it. She walked the distance to her apartment knowing Brooke wouldn’t be home yet, since she got off from work later than Vanessa, but she did it anyway. She had a key to the building’s door so Brooke wouldn’t have to keep buzzing her in and out anymore, but it was more out of annoyance than a romantic gesture. They hadn’t really gotten into giving each other spare keys to their apartments yet.

Vanessa sat down on the hallway by Brooke’s door knowing she would have to wait at least half an hour before the blonde got home, without any guarantee she wouldn’t go out for a drink or something after work. They hadn’t talked since last night. Since Vanessa left, slamming the door behind her.

She thought about how in her past relationships she always waited for the other person to do the first move to end the fight. How she never apologized first. She had taken pride in that, at some point, until she realized it was nothing to be proud of. It was stubbornness and had nothing to with being loved or cared for.

Vanessa loved Brooke, and she knew her well. But she knew herself better, and her insecurities were not the same as Brooke’s. She didn’t want to be a second thought and she wanted Brooke to hold her hand and introduce her proudly and first thing when talking to pretty ladies she fucked before. But that was because Vanessa needed that, not because it was a rule Brooke needed to know beforehand, and she was going to need to say that out loud or Brooke would never understand it. If not, they would stay mad at each other in a snowballing misunderstanding that would eventually become so complicated they would never get to the bottom of it.

She heard footsteps and looked up to see Brooke stand still at the sight of Vanessa sitting at her door. She was so beautiful, Vanessa loved her so much and was still so, so incredibly angry at her.

\--

“You still have some things you want to shout in my face, I see,” said Brooke, having some difficulty in putting the key in the keyhole of her door with the emotions making her hand shake. She wasn’t expecting to see Vanessa so soon, even though she missed her so terribly much already. She had been certain she would have to be the one to reach out and apologize. “If you came here expecting-”

“I didn’t come here expecting nothing, can’t we just talk?” said Vanessa, her soft tone of voice taking Brooke by surprise. She managed to open the door, and they went inside.

“Alright then,” responded Brooke much more quietly. They put their shoes and purses away and moved to sit on the couch, turned to each other. Vanessa tucked her feet under herself and started talking unprompted.

“Yesterday I got angry, and when I get angry it isn’t pretty, and I know it’s the first time you saw that,” started Vanessa. “But that’s me, you know. It’s part of the package deal. I’m getting better at it, so you can imagine how it was before,” she said with a sad chuckle, “and I wish I could give you only the pretty but I can’t. You get me you get the ugly too, you get the angry, loud and mean too,” she finished, her voice already faltering.

“I don’t want only the pretty, I never said that,” responded Brooke, confused by the subject.

“You’re not used to that though, I can tell.”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t want it,” said Brooke with certainty. “And that’s not even why we were fighting. We were fighting because you got jealous.”

“We were fighting because you forgot about me as soon as someone prettier and easier came around!” said Vanessa, already raising her voice. Unlike yesterday, however, she closed her eyes and shook her head, taking a couple of breaths before she talked again.

“Do you think because I saw you angry I’ll leave you for her? Is that why you said that?” asked Brooke, shuffling closer to Vanessa, feeling a sudden and unstoppable urge to touch her. Vanessa didn’t respond, just looked at Brooke and let a tear fall, which was as good a confirmation as any. Brooke’s anger dissipated so fast it was like it never existed. “Baby,” she breathed, wiping Vanessa’s tear gently with her knuckles and placing a soft kiss right under her eye. “Don’t you think your fiery little ass kind of gave away you’d be a little explosive when you got angry? Hm? That I kind of saw it coming but didn’t care?” she asked with a little smile, “I love you, all of you.” Vanessa started to really cry, bringing her arms around Brooke’s shoulders to sob on the collar of her shirt. Brooke let her, caressing her hair and murmuring sweet nothings until she calmed down enough to pull herself back, wiping her face and sniffing.

“You still have to introduce me as your girlfriend to people, you asshole,” said Vanessa giving Brooke’s shoulder a slap. Her tone, however, wasn’t as angry as her words.

“Ouch. Yeah, I’m sorry,” said Brooke, and she meant it. “That was inconsiderate of me but I promise you I would never do it if I knew it would hurt you like that,” she took Vanessa’s hand and kissed her palm. “It’ll be the first thing I do from now on.”

“You better,” responded Vanessa. Brooke put Vanessa’s hand in her own cheek and leaned into it.

“I missed you,” she said, “so much.”

“Me too, baby,” said Vanessa, holding Brooke’s face and kissing her. “I love you so much.” She kissed her again, desperately. She surged forward as her hand snaked into Brooke’s neck, at the same time that Brooke’s hands clasped Vanessa’s back and she pressed herself against the Latina with a similar passion. Their tongues were practically fighting each other and there was no finesse at all, but as far as they were concerned it was the most perfect kiss in the entire world.

Vanessa managed to push Brooke back just enough so she could move her leg to straddle her, the blonde moving with her to settle on the couch as soon as she got the cue, the kiss never stopping. Vanessa’s hands moved down Brooke’s torso to the hem of her shirt then under it. She moved her lips to her girlfriend’s neck as she groped her boobs through her cotton bra.

“I love you,” exhaled Brooke as soon as Vanessa’s lips left hers like the words were dying to escape the imprisonment of her mouth. Vanessa moaned and rolled her hips against her, groping her a little bit harder as Brooke reached under her clothes to unhook her bra. She nibbled on Brooke’s ear before pulling back to take all of her clothes from the waist up off in one go.

“Let's go to bed,” said Brooke, running a hand through her exposed sternum.

“Let’s do it right here,” said Vanessa, opening her pants and taking Brooke’s hand to shove it down her underwear. Brooke moaned, surging up to bite Vanessa’s bottom lip as she worked through the restriction of the fabric to reach her girlfriend’s wetness. It was impossible not to apply some pressure on her clit while her fingers moved through her folds. Vanessa rolled her hips down and whined, her hands grasping at Brooke’s shoulders and hair.

“I can’t do much like this, baby,” said Brooke, breathing heavily, mouth against Vanessa’s hot skin.

“I don’t need much, I just need you,” said Vanessa, framing Brooke’s face again to kiss her hungrily. Brooke responded akin, bringing her free hand to the back of Vanessa’s neck while she kept a steady pace and pressure under her. The Latina kept moving and kissing like Brooke was her lifeline, even as her moans and heavy breathing got in the way.

Brooke wished she was wearing fewer clothes as sweat pooled on the small of her back and her own pussy throbbed and leaked. She moved her head to lick a long stripe of Vanessa’s neck and tug on her earlobe while her hand slid down her sweaty spine, encouraging her closer as she ground against Brooke’s fingers.

The blonde let it keep going for a little longer but eventually pulled away to take some clothes off. She was wearing two layers and it was just too fucking hot. Once she was naked from the waist up Vanessa pushed her back into the couch and pressed their chests together. She cupped the sides of Brooke’s tits so their nipples would remain aligned and she could move and stimulate them against each other.

“Take your fucking pants off,” said Brooke in a surprisingly demanding tone, her hands tugging Vanessa’s waistband down. The Latina leaned back to look at her girlfriend with her eyebrows up, silently questioning the sudden change in Brooke’s usually more passive demeanor.

“Yes ma’am,” said Vanessa with a crooked smile, getting up to drop her pants and underwear down. Brooke lifted her own hips to push down the rest of her clothes and be naked too. Soon Vanessa was straddling her again, kissing her deeply.

Brooke’s hand trailed down her small body to find its place on her pussy again, much more freely and comfortably now. Brooke teased Vanessa’s clit in wide circles until the Latina was panting enough to not be able to kiss anymore. She flipped them and sat Vanessa on the couch, kneeling on the floor between her legs. Brooke’s own back arched as she pulled Vanessa’s hip forward to kiss her cunt with the same fervor she did her mouth.

She opened it to the sides to have a better grip on her clit, flickering it a little before she slotted her mouth against it. Vanessa sounded like she was close already, and Brooke slowed down as she inserted two fingers inside of her, pumping steadily as she teased and circled around her asshole. She gave teasing little licks to Vanessa’s clit as she pushed a wet finger inside. Vanessa struggled to find a grip and keep herself on the couch as she was fucked thoroughly. Brooke resumed her regular ministrations on her clit and found a good pace for her fingers on both of Vanessa’s entrances, whose legs had all but turned to jelly and hips were bucking on their own accord.

“Oh my God. Brooke! Don’t stop, don’t ever stop,” she said in between moans. Brooke was so hot she wouldn’t be surprised if there was steam coming out of her pussy. She felt Vanessa’s insides pulsing while she moaned louder and louder until she was coming, clenching and spasming and bucking deliciously.

Vanessa sagged to the floor, making Brooke slide out of her. She wiped her mouth and hands on some tissues she kept on the coffee table and nuzzled behind Vanessa’s ear, who hugged her weakly. She was still breathing heavily and Brooke was still throbbing with arousal, but touching Vanessa was more important right now. She caressed her back softly, kissing her shoulder, relishing in her smell and the softness of her skin. She nuzzled her neck again, kept her face buried there for as long as she could, moved one hand up to tangle her fingers deep on Vanessa’s locks.

Soon, she felt Vanessa’s hands move on her body, making her shiver. She almost said she wasn’t in the mood anymore, but as soon as she felt the glorious touch of her girlfriend's hand against her pussy she remembered she was very much still in the mood.

“You’re so wet,” murmured Vanessa, stroking Brooke’s folds a few times before pushing two fingers inside her and pressing them against her front wall, pumping them in and out without teasing. Her palm was pressuring her clit and Brooke had to remove her face from Vanessa’s hair to breathe deeper and faster. She felt her neck being sucked on, and maybe she was pulling Vanessa’s hair, she couldn’t really tell with so much sensation going on at the same time.

Brooke came after riding Vanessa’s hand for not much longer. They tried to bask in the afterglow right there but a mix of their clothes scattered around and the roughness of the carpet forced them to get up, and Brooke ended up convincing Vanessa to take the extra steps to the bed, where they had sex again before remembering they had to eat.

\--

Brooke made sure Vanessa had a big bite of pizza before she talked, just as an extra precaution. They were naked in bed, watching Netflix and eating, feeling sleepy and fucked out.

“So, I meant to tell you, uh, I told my friend Tasha I would have coffee with her tomorrow, after work,” said Brooke. Oh, if looks could kill. “Please don’t kill me,” she said kissing Vanessa’s shoulder, only half joking, “and please come with me?”

“You bet your sorry ass I’ll come with you,” responded Vanessa with her mouth full. Brooke kept peppering kisses on her shoulder, attempting to dissolve the tension she provoked on her girlfriend’s body. “You better have told her you’re taken already.”

“I did,” said Brooke, moving to kiss Vanessa’s neck, “taken by a gorgeous, sweet, fiery, wonderful woman,” her kisses were turning open-mouthed.

“So you’ve been talking, huh?” said Vanessa, but she was tilting her head and giving in to Brooke’s kisses, and didn’t sound all that mad. Brooke supposed she had to keep it up for her own ego. She kissed her skin with a loud smack before pulling back, chin resting on her shoulder.

“She's just an old friend, baby. You know, she told me that she never thought she would see me in love, that she thought I wasn’t capable of it,” said Brooke, tucking Vanessa’s hair behind her ear, “I said ‘me neither, but she’s special. I learned how to love just for her,’” she finished in a low voice, eyes prickling as she remembered how she felt when she texted those words to Tasha: like she didn’t know if her love was enough.

“You’re a damn fast learner,” responded Vanessa with tears in her eyes too. She kissed Brooke, all greasy but full of feelings. They settled back on the pillows to keep eating and watching TV, Vanessa partially leaning on Brooke’s chest.

Booke tried not to dwell on how Vanessa would be around Tasha. Tried not to let her mind drift to scenarios with loud screams or cups of hot coffees thrown into faces. She hoped it would go nicely. Tasha was a long time friend and Vanessa… well, Vanessa was a long term fixture in Brooke’s life, she couldn’t even conceive it any other way. Having her in good terms with her friends seemed only natural, Vanessa had been right in calling her out for not introducing her the first time around. She didn’t even know why she didn’t, she was just glad she could fix it. Maybe she should even introduce her to more people now.

Brooke looked at Vanessa. Her mouth was agape and showing some chewed pizza as she looked at the screen, utterly enthralled, just to gasp the next second and almost choke. After coughing a little, she proceeded to yell profanities at the TV, making Brooke laugh. Yeah, she wouldn’t mind showing Vanessa off to every single person in her life, not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> The title was inspired by the "Can I ask you a question?" video, but has no meaning other than I thought it would be funny, nor do I know anything about the real Tasha. This fic is not my proudest work but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! I'm always open to some constructive feedback. 
> 
> Leave a comment, it makes me happy :)


End file.
